


Dreams

by Bra_inr0t



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Choices, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Character, Choose Your Own Ending, Fate, Mostro Lounge (Twisted-Wonderland), Multi, Ramshackle Dorm (Twisted-Wonderland)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bra_inr0t/pseuds/Bra_inr0t
Summary: This story is going to be like an otome ya know. The choices you choose will decide your fate.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Dreams

' _Where am I? ',_ your eyes fluttered open. Eyes adjusted. You felt your surroundings. A tight shut space. "Just where the hell am I?", you began to bang wherever. _You were getting claustrophobic._ _"_ Help me! ", you shouted. All of the sudden you felt like you were getting heated up. 'Why is it getting hot?". You started to scream. You banged one last time. Whatever was in front of you shifted. Hope lighted up. You began to kick it hard. The lid was heavy but it slammed open " Nyaaaaa! Who-Who are you? ", screeched someone. You looked around and your eyes landed on a raccoon looking cat. " T-That was you. You talked?! ", you surprisingly said. "Nya, who else". You grabbed your forehead 'I'm not getting sick, am I?'. Your train was interrupted when the raccoon-cat began to talk. " Hey you give your clothes! ", the cat point at you. " Eh! Why should I raccoon-cat?!". "Nyaaa! I'm not a raccoon cat I'm THE GREAT GRIM SAMA now repeat it", he screeched. " Grim? ". " It's Grim-sama to you!, now give me your clothes before I burn you". Blue fire began to rise out of nowhere. "NO!" You sprinted out of the room. "Where am I?!"

You passed various patios. You turned your head. Grim was getting closer. You bumped into a hard chest. You almost fell in your bum when a hand reached towards your own and pulled you upwards. "Ah! ". You hid behind the man's back. He turned to see you. " Please help me a raccoon cat is trying to burn me into crisp", you looked at him hopelessly. You got to see his features. Green glowing eyes, pale skin, chiseled face, and long black horns. You were concentrated on his features that you didn't notice your surroundings. Firefly like lights enveloped both of you. You stared at the lights in awe. "That's so beautiful....", your voice faded. The lights disappeared and you were located somewhere else. 'Wait where are we? ' you looked around. We were located in a library before. We are now located in what seemed an empty field. You looked at the stranger. 

_You decided to...._

_➹ give him your thanks and leave._

_➹hug him for saving you because you almost ended up burned_

_➹ask him if he can help you get out/give directions._


End file.
